


Bent

by fee_kh



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Except when he doesn't, For Your Own Good, Stubborn Thorin, Thorin knows best, whatever that is supposed to mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin makes some decision about his burglar for the latter's own good and we all know what a fantastically brilliant idea that will turn out to be. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit nerve-racking. I haven't written a single thing in about four years. And then my long-absent, thought-dead muse decides that yes, let's go with the Hobbit, only about the single most-written about thing on the net at the moment. Fabulous. I suppose this is inspired by Not Broken, just Bent, with you know Pink and that dude from F.U.N. Except in all the ways that it is completely different. This first part is the prologue, I suppose from Thorin's POV. And yes my sentences of the rambling sort are still in evidence. I don't think I can write any other way.

When Bilbo Baggins finally left Erebor some six months after the Battle of the Five Armies, in was in the midst of a Dwarven honour guard with his entire company seeing him off. There was much waving and cheering, not just from the Dwarves that he now finally and happily called friends, but also the growing populace itself, who considered him something of a hero and saviour.

Thorin Oakenshield, Leader of said company and King under the Mountain, resting heavily on his cane, a much hated necessity even all these months later, watched his One go with a heavy heart. An unbroken mantra of: "It's for his own good." passed endlessly under his breath. None were close enough to hear and thus prevent all that would happen later. His sister would surely have had some choice words to share along with cuffs for the hard of hearing or just plain stubborn.

When the caravan finally passed out of sight, Thorin turned and limped back inside to his throne and all the duties that went hand in hand with it.

Time passed as it is wont to do. Life was easily filled with tasks, especially for a king. There were reports to request and read, delegations to greet and so on and so forth.

Busying up his daylight hours with the minutiae of rule proved to be simple for Thorin. Night was another matter and these empty, silent hours were filled with his now permanent mantra of: "It's better this way."


End file.
